The invention of headphones allows one to listen to desired music without affecting people around. With the popularity of portable electronic devices, applications of headphone are becoming even more common. Data transmission of headphones is mainly implemented by either a wired or wireless fashion. In the wired fashion, a wired headphone usually includes a speaker module and an electrical connecting wire. The electrical connecting wire is connected to the speaker module, and receives audio data from an information device and renders the speaker module to vibrate for generating sounds. In fact, the electrical connecting wire is a critical component of the wired headphone, and so the functionality of the electrical connecting wire, also decides whether the wired headphones are functional. Since the electrical connecting wire is a physical line, it is prone to pulling or twisting when a user listens through the headphone and may result in breakdown such that the wired headphone become incapable of playing audio data as expected. Further, the current wired headphone cannot change the audio information transmission manner thereof. Audio data to be played by the speaker module can only be transmitted from the information device to the speaker module via the electrical connecting wire.
The availability of wireless headphones has solved the application limitations caused by the electrical connecting wire for wired headphones. However, the current wireless headphone is only capable of connecting to one information device instead of being capable immediately switching and connecting to another information device. A pairing procedure needs to be first performed in order to connect the wireless headphone to a desired information device before using. To change a connection target, the pairing procedure needs to be performed again and previous pairing information needs to be deleted. Such repeated pairing procedure is rather inconvenient for a user in utilizing the wireless headphone.